


Remember

by MsLokiLaufeyson



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/MsLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has to watch you get tortured.<br/>Loosely based off of an imagine from this awesome blog: http://loki-imagine.tumblr.com/<br/>"Imagine Loki being forced to watch you get tortured."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST ONE SHOT!! Loki does not belong to me. He belongs to the good people of Marvel, and the ancient Norse Mythology!  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

You told Loki you were going to the stables for a ride on your most beloved horse. And honestly that is all you remember. You don’t remember being grabbed around the waist the minute his chambers doors were shut securely, or the cloth that was held over your mouth, until you had fallen into the arms of your taker.

What you do remember however, was hearing Loki shout your name and spells that could have worked, had your kidnapper not taken the necessary precautions , making him not only immune to Loki’s powerful magic, but making it ricochet, landing right behind Loki’s war. You didn’t know what else had happened, as all had went quiet. 

But something willed your body to wake up, much to your discomfort. Your head was pounding, and as you you opened your eyes, the pounding got more intense. The fluorescent lights would have been the death of you, had what you saw in front of your face killed you first. 

There he was, your prince, your friend, your lover. The thing that had him tied up, however, had been quite foolish. It was a simple rope wrapped around a hook. You knew how easy it would have been for him to escape. So he was staying bound for a reason. 

Some people might have feared him, and it was understandable. You had never seen him adopt such an angry face, or stand as tense as he was. But you knew Loki. You knew that even if he wasn’t the first person one would put his trust in, the state he was in now was his most trustworthy state. His rage was trustable, and he would rip apart the cosmos if necessary. 

His eyes searched yours for any pain. You shook your head, (frightened to speak) letting him know that you were indeed okay.

You noticed for the first time that you were nude, save for the thin rages used as your underwear.

A door opened behind you, and you turned as much as possible with your hands bound to another hook that was above you, and tied together below you.

“Well if it isn’t the lovely couple. Really my lady, I don’t see why you stay with him.” He was a disgusting man, with graying hair and a matching grey beard that barely reached his neck. He had whiteheads all over his face. His cracked lips framed his yellow teeth making his grey eyes seen darker. His clothes were simple, and didn’t catch attention.

He stared at you with narrowed eyes, letting you know to speak.

The only thing you wished to do was spit directly into his face. But you couldn’t, because you knew Loki had plans, and Loki had always said to semi-cooperate. Spitting was the reciprocal of cooperating.

“I’m not your lady,” you spat, but not in the way you wished.

He chuckled. “Oh, but in this position, can you really do anything?” he asked, amused, running a thumb down your cheek.

You tensed, completely wishing he would leave you be. 

The man walked to a table in the middle of the room. You could see more weapons on it then you had ever seen in your lifetime, and it was only half covered. 

“I told you Loki. I told you I’d make you pay. And then you fell in love,” the man’s voice turned into that of false adoration. “And with such a pretty, and vulnerable girl. It took her no time to faint. It was almost laughable, really.”

Loki smirked. “Oh? Laughable? Would you like to hear something even funnier? Watching as your mewling quim of a wife bleed out of every artery, and scream for you with her dying breath. That was truly laughable, Atticus.” 

The man, known as Atticus, grabbed a small dagger and dug it deep into your leg at an angle where it grazed the bone. You let out the most ear piercing scream.

You saw panic strike Loki’s face for half a second, but the it was back to his calm, cocky facade.

Blood ran down your legs, as tears did your face.

You tried to quiet yourself, but you felt another dagger dig into you on the other leg the same way the first did. 

You sobbed as you leaned your head back, resting it against you shoulder muscle.

When you looked back up, Atticus had his back to Loki. You watched as the God silently slipped out of his bonds, and conjugated a second Loki. The clone was to you in an instant, untying you, and healing your wounds with magic. It caught you when you threatened to fall, your legs sore and aching.

The real Loki walked behind your captor, and whispered a spell that cause Atticus to be bound where you were not even a minute ago.

Loki dug two daggers into his legs, again just like you.

“How dare you touch her, like you think that you are worthy. You are nothing. And you will suffer down here, alone. If only I would have killed her in front of you. That would make this all the better,” Loki spat. And then literally spat in his face. You, despite all of your pain, giggled.

Loki walked to his disappearing clone, lifted you, and walked out. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to you, as you got back to the palace, and walked into his chambers.

You smiled a sorrowful smile. “Oh Loki. All is forgiven.” You were both quiet for a moment, relishing in each others comfort. “ I love you,” you said quietly.

Again, he was quiet. But this silence was uncomfortable. You had said your “I love you’s” before, but now you needed him to say it. It was as if he didn’t, your world would crumble, and you would be devastated.

“As it should be. I obviously love you too.”  



End file.
